


Tonight I Need Some Warmth

by vicewithavice



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, The mating call of the bisexual Russian hockey player, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicewithavice/pseuds/vicewithavice
Summary: "So all your trips to Providence..." Holster starts."And your Falconer's gear..." Ransom adds.Bitty bites his tongue. He's waiting for it now."Are you dating Alexei Mashkov?" Chowder blurts out, effectively ruining the suspense Ransom and Holster built.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh sweet baby jesus here we go.

Bitty knows the boys are talking about him as soon as he walks through the door. The conversation he could hear through the old wood halts suddenly, cut off by his presence, and Chowder's attempt at whispering "guys, shh!" carries clearly from the living room to the entry way.

Bitty's not sure what he's done to earn himself a spot in the haus gossip curriculum and he's not sure he cares; he's just come back from his econ class and hadn't understood a single word his professor had said.

He's resigned to a night of studying, and he has to wait hours before he can Skype Jack as his boyfriend puts in his mandatory bimonthly appearance at whichever pub has been chosen to host the post-game.

  
There's some urgent whispering coming from the living room, then Dex appears, catching Bitty's attention by clearing his throat. Nursey says something Bitty can't make out - he's the only one who can successfully be quiet- and Dex glares over his shoulder at him.

  
"I am! Gimme a fuckin' minute." He turns back to Bitty, who's been watching with trepidation. "Ransom and Holster want to talk to you."

  
"Oh!" Bitty sets his book bag down in the hall. Since Ransom and Holster graduated last year, Bitty's missed the constant stomping and hollering that followed the two around, though he'd never admit it to either of them.

  
He sits on the green couch he's reluctantly learned to cohabitate with, and says hi to the phone on the table. Ransom and Holster both shout their hellos, somehow making this phone call together despite living in different (though neighbouring) cities.

  
"Bitty!" Holster's voice booms through the speaker. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Bitty tries not to panic. He takes a deep breath, reassures himself. This could be about anything. Don't turn red. Don't start sweating.

"I got a B+ in French last semester?"

"Hey Bitty that's great man," Ransom says, ever the scholar. "But we're talking romance-wise. Maybe there's a reason you keep turning down our gentlemen callers?"

  
"You guys don't even go here and you're still trying to set Bitty up?" Dex asks.

  
Bitty doesn't say anything.

  
"Well maybe it was all for naught," Holster says "because Ransom found some photos on Twitter. Chowder."

  
Chowder fumbles with his phone, passing it along to Bitty. The photos aren't of Bitty, but he's in each one. They were taken only a few days ago, when Bitty spent the weekend in Providence and watched Jack's practice. The pictures were taken after the game, while he was waiting with Tater for Jack to finish talking to the coaches before the three went to brunch.

  
"How did you find these?" Bitty asks, because there's no point denying it's him on the screen, even when he's out of focus and in profile, crisp as a creeper shot zoomed in from across the street could be. He's wearing the shirt he's got on right now.

  
"Going through the Mashkov hashtag on Twitter," Ransom answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it is.

  
"So all your trips to Providence..." Holster starts.

  
"And your Falconer's gear..." Ransom adds.

  
Bitty bites his tongue. He's waiting for it now.

  
"Are you dating Alexei Mashkov?" Chowder blurts out, effectively ruining the suspense Ransom and Holster built.

  
Bitty looks between the Frogs, all of them looking more eager than they probably mean to, and even the boys on the phone seem to be holding their breath. He takes a deep breath.

  
"I-"

* * *

 

"I panicked."

  
Bitty's got his face in his hands and it's really not helping that Jack is laughing at him. Or at the situation. Some day Bitty might be able to look back on this and laugh, too, but not right now.

  
"And now they want him to come to the kegster and I said okay." The words muffle through his fingers.

  
"You're adorable."

  
Bitty peeks at him. Jack's eyes are drooping, up later than he is usually, but his sleepy smile is genuine. Bitty can't help but smile back.

  
"Honey, you should've heard Ransom when I said Tater could drop by. I'm pretty sure he was actually crying. The boys are so excited, I can't let them down now."

  
"I'll go grab him."

  
Bitty fidgets at the blankets while Jack finds Tater. Jack's been much happier these days, his smiles coming easier, his laughs louder, and Bitty feels the same. He's been taken in as family by the Falconer's, looked after by the vets, revered by the rookies. Now in his second year on the team, he's formed bonds just as lasting as his bonds at Samwell.

  
He can hear Jack and Tater before he sees them on screen, and he hastily adjusts the V neck of the shirt he'd allowed to dip down as he spoke with Jack.

  
"Bitty!" Tater bends down awkwardly into the eye of the camera. "Not so long you are just here, now Jack says you are needing favour. Missing me already?" He laughs and punches Jack in the arm.

  
"Yeah. Well, we're fixin' to have this big kegster at the haus..." Bitty explains the party to Tater, all the Samwell hockey alums that will be there, emphasizes that this'll be Tater's chance to meet all of Jack's old friends.

"And little lady who wins always at beer pong will be there? Jack is saying I cannot win against her, but I show him wrong."

It's not hard to convince Tater to come to a party. That's the easy part done.

"Yeah, Lardo will be there." If Tater turned his head slightly to the left, he would see Jack trying to casually cover his wide grin with his hand. At least he sees the humour in the situation. "But..uh, the favour I need..." Bitty starts, looking away from the screen. "... It's so silly, really, and probably not that big of a deal, and of course I'll make you pies for your time, or whatever else you want, no problem-"

Jack clears his throat, pulls it off as a muffled cough.

"I need you to pretend we're dating."

 

* * *

 

Bitty gets a couple texts 10 minutes before Jack and Tater arrive, but he can't check them right away because Ransom and Holster have enveloped him in a bone crushing group hug and- oh god here comes Shitty throwing himself on top of the pile. It's only six but the music is blaring and Lardo's hauling in a literal bucket of tub juice.

When Bitty pries himself from the throng and regains feeling in his fingers, he looks at the messages.

"I think Tater's getting too into his fake boyfriend roll."

"I picked out the flowers."

Before Bitty can type anything out, a cup of noxious green liquid is forced into his hand and the sound of an engine cuts through the music.

"Oh God, they're here." Bitty downs his cup, grimacing at the taste. Beside him, Ransom is practically bouncing off the walls.

Bitty makes his way through the mess of bodies to the porch where he watches Tater and Jack hop out of Tater's Jeep.

Tater's holding the largest bouquet of flowers Bitty's ever seen.

"Lord."

When the boys make it up the front steps, Tater immediately grabs Bitty, wraps him up in a powerful one armed hug that lifts him several inches off the ground. Bitty squawks.

  
"These are beautiful but so unnecessary," Bitty says when he's planted firmly back on his feet. He buries his nose in the flowers, breathes the scent of them in. Bitty can't deny he's a sucker for dramatic gestures. Jack grins, entirely too pleased with himself.

  
"All good boyfriend brings flowers," Tater says matter of factly.

  
From the corner of his eye, Bitty can see the faces of the most nosy teammates pressed against the window, impatient for a look at the two Falconers.

  
"You sure you wanna do this?" Bitty asks Tater, giving him one last chance to back out.

He trusts the boys not to go spreading photos, and it's not like he and Tater are going to be making out on the dancefloor, but things have a way of taking unforseen turns, and he doesn't want the first outed NHL player to be a straight one.

Not that anyone’s going to be outed. No need to think about that.

"Yeah yeah!" Tater says, waving to the people at the window. Bitty watches them scatter like spooked birds. "See Zimmboni with old friends, maybe cut loose?"

"Maybe." Jack opens the door and a swell of music and shouting greets them, as well as a crowd of onlookers. Drinks are passed to them, more than they could possibly hold.

"Everyone, this is Alexei, please don't be weird."

"Call me Tater," he insists, shaking some hands. "Please to meet y'all." He looks over at Bitty, pleased with his new trick. Bitty reaches up to pat his shoulder.

"So how'd you and Bitty start dating?" Chowder asks as he poses for a photo with Tater. He's in a Falconer's cap and a sharks jersey, vibrating with excitement.

Bitty blanches, quickly laughs it off with a wave of his hand. "You boys don't wanna hear about-"

"He comes into dressing room after practice with figure skates, we talk about best skaters. I watch him on ice later, very fast. Very flexible, too."

Jack chokes on his beer.

"Now where is beer pong?"

 

* * *

 

No amount of forewarning could have prepared Tater for his annihilation.

Lardo and Shitty are barely trying, making their shots while talking with Jack, who's leaning on the wall. Even though Tater's pretty good, Bitty's only mediocre, and Lardo's sinking balls faster than Bitty can drink.

He's feeling lighter by the time he walks away from the table, defeated. The tub juice and the beers are working their magic, giving him a pleasant buzz. When Holster offers him a shot of something from a flask, Bitty politely shakes his head no. Alexei eagerly takes the glass.

"Looks like he's enjoying himself," Jack says, coming up close as he dares. There's a group around Tater, asking him questions, laughing at something. Bitty runs his pinky over the inside of Jack's wrist while no one's paying attention.

  
"Are you?"

  
"I am." Jack smiles down at Bitty, and Bitty's face goes warm. That might just be from the booze.

  
"Let's get you another drink." Bitty says. They make their way to the kitchen, and Bitty busies himself putting the bouquet into the biggest beer stein he can find because there's no way he'll find a vase.

  
Jack pulls one of his beers from the fridge, pops the cap on the counter.

  
"It won't be for long," he says, seemingly out of nowhere, but Bitty understands; he means the hiding, the lying. Jack is working his way out of the closet, feeling out the timing. Georgia knows of course, and he's told Tater, Marty, Guy and Thirdy. When he's settled into his role on the team, hopefully with a letter on his jersey, he'll tell the team, and Bitty will tell the boys.

  
"Hey, let's not worry about that tonight," Bitty says, coming up to Jack's side and stealing a sip of his beer. "Let's just have fun."

  
"Yeah," Jack agrees, slipping his arm around Bitty's waist. "I think your boyfriend would want you to have a good time."

  
Bitty bats his eyelashes. They're being pretty obvious with the flirting, but no one's around, and the people walking by are too distracted to notice them tucked away.

  
"You don't think he'll get jealous of all this time I'm spending with another man?"

  
"He trusts you," Jack says, allowing Bitty another sip of his beer.

 

* * *

 

Once Tater has talked with everyone and taken his fair share of selfies, he seeks Bitty out, reapplying himself to his role.

  
"Time for dancing!" He says over the music, his cheeks red. He drags Bitty into the living room where the couches have all been pushed against the walls, cleared for a makeshift dancefloor.

  
Dancing with Tater involves a lot of a lot of jumping and a lot of ducking under his flailing arms. Bitty worries for the bystanders dancing next to them, each in the direct line of fire for an elbow in the face.

  
"So..." Lardo dances up next to them, joining in on the jumping. "I can't help but notice there's a full foot difference between the two of you." She grins wickedly, puts her fist out for a bump. "Kinky, Bits."

  
"I-I-" If his face wasn't red from the exertion, it would be now.

  
"Bitty likes men strong and powerful, yes? No shame." Tater chimes in, ducking down to be heard over the music. "Likes men who can do this- hyup."

  
Bitty squeals as he's lifted suddenly into the air.

  
"Tater!"

  
Tater's got Bitty held over his head, high enough that he's overlooking everyone in the room.

  
And then he's set back down gracefully onto his feet. Tater beams at him, chest puffed out.

  
"That's the captain you're manhandling." Jack's made his way through the crowd and he puts a hand on Bitty's shoulder.

  
"No worries, I'm very gentle, right, Bitty?" Tater nudges Bitty suggestively with his elbow. For someone with such a tenuous grip on the English language, he's certainly grasped innuendos well. He throws an arm over Jack's shoulder. "Or maybe you are jealous that you are not being picked up. Here-"

  
It's Jack's turn to yelp as Tater gets a hand under his knees, lifts him bridal style and spins him around once.

  
"What the hell, man," Jack says, but he's laughing and shoving at Tater's shoulders playfully.

  
The song changes to something slower, with strong bass and a heavy beat. Bitty's eye light up, his instinct to reach towards Jack, pull him in... But he stops himself.

  
"Let's give these two room," Lardo says to Jack, mostly to get herself out of Tater's reach before he shotputs her across the room.

  
"Oh, right." Jack follows her as she puts a few couples between them.

  
"We dance?" Tater asks, smiling expectantly, and Bitty's trying to work out how to politely inform him that he doesn't dance to this song so much as gyrate, but then Tater's got his hands on his hips, pulls him in closer. "This okay?"

  
"Uh..." Bitty replies. He's in closer to Tater than he's ever been and it's not bad it's just... There's a lot of him. Jack is just tall enough to be a comfort, their bodies made so Bitty can fit into each of Jack's empty space; tuck his head under Jack's chin, wrap himself under Jack's arm.

  
He looks over at Jack, finds him already watching him and Tater. He gives Bitty a nod.

Bitty takes the last step in, starts moving his hips to the beat. Tater's no better a dancer than Jack, but he's got good rhythm. He keeps his hands at a respectful spot on Bitty's waist.

  
"You know," Tater leans down, his mouth close to Bitty's ear so he can be heard over the music without anyone else overhearing. "Always Jack tells me how good dancer you are. How much he loves watching you."

  
"Really?" Bitty's voice comes out higher than he means it to. When he glances over at Jack again, he catches his eye. Bitty smiles, suddenly shy, but Jack gives him a reassuring grin.

 

* * *

 

Bitty slips away from the crowd after a few songs. He goes to the bathroom, splashes water on his face and the back of his neck. Jack's face flashes in front of his eyes, the look he had given Bitty as he danced with Tater. Dark, but not possessive, it was more like interest, and Bitty fed off of it, dipping lower, swinging his hips- gosh, he hopes he didn't go too far. Poor Tater probably didn't expect to be grinded on by his best friend's boyfriend, but then he didn't seem that uncomfortable with it. Bitty plans to bake him many pies for being such a good sport.

  
Back downstairs, he helps himself to one of Jack's beers. He's long since danced away his buzz from earlier, and he craves something cool and refreshing.

  
Jack and Tater are in the hallway, and even in a Haus full of hockey alum, Tater's height makes him hard to miss. Whatever it is they're talking about seems to be important, with the way Tater's in close, a hand held lightly on Jack's forearm. Bitty can't see Jack's face, his back is turned to him, but he looks stiff. He doesn't want to intrude, but he keeps his eye on Jack's body language until Tater notices him.

  
"Ah! There he is! You two talk, okay?" Tater takes off for the living room and a very red-faced Jack turns toward Bitty.

  
"Talk to me about what?" Bitty asks, curious.

  
"Let's go upstairs."

 

* * *

 

"You're sure?" Bitty says again. Jack's repeated Tater's words to him twice now but he still thinks he misunderstood.

  
"Yes."

  
Jack sits on the edge of Bitty's bed while Bitty stands. Music from the speakers rattles the walls and pulses through the old floor, but it feels silent in his room.

  
"And you don't think it's... Some kind of Russian expression?"

  
"I think 'you guys are hot, come back to my hotel room' means the same in Russia as it does here."

  
Every time Bitty hears those words it makes his cheeks burn. He starts to pace the small area between walls, thinking. There's some kind of explanation for this, he just hasn't come up with it.

  
"And he's never said anything to you about being, well, not straight?"

  
Jack shakes his head. Apart from his initial fluster, he's been quite calm about this, and Bitty thinks this can't be the first time Jack's been propositioned for a threesome. Or maybe he's already had one, had plenty, and it's no big deal to him and Bitty's just being a baby about it.

  
"C'mere," Jack says warmly, catching Bitty's wrists and pulling him between his open legs. "We don't have to go."

  
"I know." Bitty picks at a loose thread on Jack's shirt, something to keep his hands busy and his eyes focused on something other than Jack's face. "But maybe- I'm curious?"

He can feel himself blush just saying it. He takes a calming breath in. "Do you want to?"

Bitty's not surprised when Jack ducks his head, mutters "yeah, kinda." Or more like, he's surprised by his lack of surprise. In his nerves, Bitty can't help the giggle that bubbles out of his chest.

  
"Are we really thinking about this?"

  
"I guess so." Jack slides his hands down to Bittle's ass, holding him through his jeans. "Not really how you thought the night'd go, eh?"

  
"Not really," Bitty agrees. He ducks down for a quick kiss but Jack holds him in place, turns into something deeper, all tongue and roaming hands. Bitty pulls back a few moments later, head spinning. "Let's find Tater; it'd be rude to start without him."

 

* * *

 

  
Bitty expects the Uber to Tater's hotel room to be awkward, like the knowledge of what they were going to do would hang over them like a dark, sexy cloud. Thankfully, it's normal, with Tater sitting in the front cracking cheesy jokes, and Jack shaking his head, and Bitty egging Tater on. Jack rests his hand palm up in the seat between himself and Bitty, and Bitty covers it with his own. He's grateful he gets to share this experience with someone he trusts so completely.

 

* * *

 

Tater's hotel room is clean and crisp. He turns the lamp next to the bed on in favour of the overhead light, and Bitty's glad for it. Jack squeezes his hand reassuringly, and Bitty squeezes it back. I'm fine, he's saying.

  
"Usually I'm too cheap for minibar but tonight maybe special occasion." Tater squats in front of the fridge, rifling through the one ounce bottles. "Bitty bottles for Bittle. What do you drink?"

  
"Rum, please," Bitty answers immediately. Tater tosses him a bottle of something dark. Jack declines a drink, and Tater grabs gin for himself.

  
"Твоё здоровье!" Tater clinks his bottle with Bitty's and the two of them throw back their drinks. Bitty grimaces and wipes his mouth on the back of his sleeve, then lobs the empty bottle into the garbage can.

  
"Three points," he whispers to himself. Jack slaps a congratulatory hand on Bitty's back.

When they've got their shoes kicked off and their jackets shucked, they make their way to the bed. Tater leans back against the headboard while Jack and Bitty curl up at the foot. Bitty can't help but notice where Jack's ankle brushes against Tater's.

“So, uh,” Bitty starts, because he can't stand the silence. “I've never actually done this before.”

Thankfully, none of them roll their eyes and mutter ‘obviously’ like he expected. Jack puts his hand on Bitty's thigh, a comfort.

“I haven't. Really. I started one back in juniors,” and Bitty turns his head in interest, he hasn't heard about this, “but with my meds… I couldn't get into it. I just fell asleep and the other two went on without me.” He finishes with a shrug, like he didn't mind one way or another. Bitty sinks into Jack's side with relief, glad he’s not the only one.

“It’s ok. I am expert, have lots of practice. Bring back girls to hotel, or guy and girls sometimes. Straight guys never so straight as they say, you know? But two guys is new, never do before.

“You start,” Tater says, giving them a comfortable lead in. Bitty nods, swallows the lump in his throat. Just kissing Jack in front of someone else feels counter-intuitive, because even though Tater knows about them, they keep their PDA to a minimum. When Bitty presses his lips to Jack’s he’s too far away, his hand placed chastely on Jack’s shoulder. It reminds him of their first kisses, the shy uncertainty of it all.

“Okay?” Jack asks quietly, and when Bitty nods Jack comes in closer, grips his hips, kisses him for real. Bitty melts into it, instincts taking over to match the slide of Jack’s lips. He almost forgets Tater’s there until he feels the mattress shifting under him.

Tater shifts his long legs underneath him, sitting up on his knees but not moving towards them, giving them their space.

Bitty scratches his blunt nails through Jack’s hair, closes his eyes and leans his head back to give Jack better access. Jack’s breath is hot and wet on his neck, his hands confidently moving down his back, pushing his shirt up to get to the skin underneath. The last it of self-consciousness fizzles and dies when Jack angles his body towards him, pushing the beginning of his erection into Bitty’s hip.

  
Bitty opens his eyes and meets Tater’s. He feels a rush of chills run through him, bites his lip to stifle the whimper that nearly slips out; no one other than Jack has looked at him that way, so intense. He guides Jack’s head back up, turns it gently towards Tater.

“Go on over.”

Jack pulls back slowly, inching every spot where skin meets skin away. He turns on his knees, shuffles forward a bit awkwardly and Tater rises to meet him. There’s only a few inches difference between them but Bitty is fully aware of each one.

“Okay, Zimmboni?” Tater asks, and they both chuckle.

“Don’t call me that,” Jack says before leaning in.

Part of Bitty wondered how he’d react to seeing Jack kissing someone else, but watching Jack tilt his head up just so, his hand resting carefully on Tater’s jaw, he’s surprised by how into it he is. It’s like the beginning of the best porn he’s ever seen. He watches their lips slide together, not a flawless at it feels with him and Jack but still so, so hot, and his eyes wander down and oh, they’re both hard. Bitty’s getting hard too, even though he felt so nervous at first he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to, and seeing Jack and Tater together, two strong bodies one against the other, is pushing him along nicely. He doesn’t think it can get any better than watching two hot athletes making out until Jack reaches behind him, grabs Bitty’s arm and gently tugs him in.

They make room for him, slotting him between the two of them. Jack’s hand runs up and down his arm soothingly, and Tater pulls back from kissing Jack with a wet noise. Then Tater leans down and Bitty reaches up absently, muscle motion. Kissing Tater is different than kissing Jack, in the smallest ways: like how he has to angle his head just slightly more, and the smell of a new cologne, and the too-big hand resting on his shoulder. But it’s not bad, either. Tater is more gentle than Bitty could have guessed, letting Bitty set the pace, keeping his hands in a respectable spot until Bitty makes the first move. He palms down Tater’s chest, just feeling. Here, he’s similar to Jack, all hard muscles and the hint of chest hair under the fabric.

Jack’s hands- he can tell they’re Jack’s by the angle- play at the hem of Bitty’s shirt before lifting it over his head and chucking it to the side. Tater takes the hint, unbuttons his shirt while Jack rids himself of his own. Bitty leans back into Jack’s warm chest and Tater chases him with kisses. The sensation of being sandwiched between the two is nearly overwhelming, Jack with his hands taking in every inch of bare skin, his chest rising and falling heavily against Bitty’s back, and Alexei working his way down Bitty’s neck, biting softly, teeth grazing over his collar bones.

When his path downwards becomes more direct, Bitty’s breath hitches. Jack’s hands wrap around him, fumble with the button of his jeans before popping them open. All three of them stop to look down.

“Good?” Jack asks, and when Bitty nods, he presses a kiss to the side of his head and strokes him through his briefs.

“Can I?” Alexei asks, mouth level with Bitty’s navel, and Bitty nods again, can barely find it in himself to string together a coherent sentence and they’ve only just started. He makes a wet line down to the waistband of his underwear, and here Jack pulls them down.

Bitty feels the world shift when Alexei puts his tongue on him. No one but Jack has ever touched him here, and he can feel the differences between them already. Jack likes to play with Bitty, rile him up and draw it out; Alexei makes quick work of swallowing him down, nose buried in the short hairs at the base of his cock, drawing a shocked noise out of Bitty.

Jack reacts first, runs his fingers soothingly through Alexei’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. He’s got his chin hooked over Bitty’s shoulder to watch, and Bitty barely registered his heavy breaths over the sensation of Alexei’s hot mouth. Alexei doesn’t use his tongue like Jack does, but he takes him all the way with each pass, sliding his lips up to the tip of his cock and down to the root. Bitty scrambles for something to tether himself to, finds Alexei’s shoulder, finds Jack’s thigh. He can feel the strain of the fabric from Jack’s erection, so he works his hand over it without finesse, needing something else to concentrate on or it’ll all be over too soon. Blindly, he reaches to find the button of Jack’s jeans, and Jack leans back, does the work of pulling his jeans and boxers down himself. Alexei whines a little at the loss of Jack’s hand in his hair, pulls off Bitty to look.

Alexei’s lips are red and slick, and his tongue rests over the bottom row of his teeth, mouth so inviting that Bitty could be happy finishing inside him and crawling under the sheets to sleep. But Alexei sees Jack’s cock now in Bitty’s hand, looks, strangely, at where their pants are pushed down to their knees.

“I’m never last one in pants!”

They all laugh, the bubble of tension bursting at Alexei’s outburst. All three of them shuck off their jeans and their underwear, throwing them in heaps along the floor. When Bitty looks back up, he first seeks out Jack. They share a small smile, then Bitty turns his attention to Alexei. He’s on his knees, like they all are, back straight and hands resting on his hips, reveling in his nudity. Bitty looks down, of course he does, at Alexei’s cock, and while it’s about what he expected, it doesn’t make it any less intimidating.

Bitty turns to Jack again, eyes wide, and takes in the pink tinge of his cheeks, the bitten lip. As Alexei ducks over the bed to rifle through his suitcase, Jack and Bitty share a silent conversation through raised eyebrows and and slight nods.

“Where we start?”

The mattress shakes when Alexei tosses a sleeve of condoms and a bottle of lube up, as well as-

“Is that a dildo?”

Bitty blinks several times at the tasteful glass dildo laying innocently on the bed. He and Jack share a bemused look.

“Sure. I take foreplay very serious. Go slow and avoid injuries, you know?”

“Right,” Jack says, and Bitty watches Jack's eyes drop down to Alexei’s cock again. “That's probably… yeah.”

“You be boss,” Alexei says, pushing the dildo toward Bitty as though it assigns power. “Jack tells me you are good at giving directions in the bedroom.”

“Does he, now?”

Jack grins sheepishly, but Bitty doesn't mind; Lardo's certainly gotten an earful about his sex life during late night Skype gossip sessions. What he does worry about is the fact that the responsibility of directing a threesome has fallen on his entirely inexperienced shoulders, and oh god is he going to ruin this for everyone?

Bitty takes a deep breath, manages his thoughts. “Alexei-” Bitty turns to him. “Jack wants… we want,” he amends at Jack’s look, “you to fuck him. If that’s alright with you.”

“Very alright.” Alexei’s grin betrays him as feeling more than just alright about it.

“And honey, I’m going to get you ready.”

Bitty gets Jack to lay with his head on the pillow and his feet on the bed, knees up, before Alexei interrupts them to throw a towel over the sheets. When Jack settles again, Bitty picks up the lube. As he dribbles it over his fingers, he can feel Alexei’s gaze on him and he realizes that he hasn’t accounted for Alexei as he fingers Jack.

“Just keep Jack occupied,” Bitty says. He puts his clean hand on Jack’s thigh, pushes his leg over to give him easier access. “He gets grabby when he bottoms.”

Bitty lines his middle finger up to Jack’s hole, circles the rim, lets Jack adjust to the weight of it. Above him, Alexei crawls up to Jack whispers something Bitty can’t hear, but he sees Jack snort and roll his eyes.

“Shut up,” Jack says before wrapping his hand around the back of Alexei’s neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Bitty takes the opportunity to push inside of him, earning a satisfying groan from Jack. He goes to the second knuckle before pausing, watching for signs of pain: Jack’s nails dig into Alexei’s arms but his legs fall open further, an invitation. Bitty pumps his finger in and out in slow drags, going deeper with each pass, until Jack can take him without resistance. Before adding his index finger, Bitty looks up to see Jack and Alexei still kissing, more teeth and tongues than lips, each with a hand on the other’s cock, stroking in short movements at awkward angles. Bitty feels his insides warming at the sight, his face turning red.

“Lord,” Bitty breathes, drawing Jack’s attention. When he turns his head, Alexei continues mouthing at Jack’s neck, under his jaw. Their eyes meet, two magnets locked in place, and Bitty swallows at the intensity of it.

“Don’t stop,” Jack says, bringing Bitty back into himself. He coats his other finger with lube - Alexei’s a genius for putting the towel down - sees Jack's eyes go wide then squint shut when it goes in along with the first.

Bitty pets at his thigh reassuringly, gives Jack all the time he needs to take him in, muttering quiet praises. Alexei, too, works at keeping Jack relaxed for Bitty, moves his fist over Jack's cock in smooth motions, positioned himself to make it easier. Bitty's barely looking at what he's doing to take in the sight of Jack panting, clutching at Alexei’s shoulders, his stomach clenching and releasing as the two of them work him over.

Bitty's picked up a steady rhythm with two fingers when he lightly guides Alexei’s hand off of Jack. “He’s getting close,” he warns. Bitty draws himself out too, wipes his hand absently on the towel before grabbing for the dildo. “You want?” Bitty asks, holding it up. Jack nods.

Bitty slowly goes about prepping the dildo, carefully rolling on the condom, coating it in a thick layer of lube, giving Jack time to settle before working him up again. With nothing else to do, Alexei shuffles over to Bitty, distracts him with roaming hands and teasing kisses, making Bitty laugh and swat at him.

“Git outta here. I’m tryn’a concentrate,” Bitty drawls through a smile and Alexei gives him a bemused look.

“Your accent so strong I’m not understanding.” He turns to Jack. “You can understand him like this?”

“Haha. Not always.” Jack's resting on his elbows, tracking the movement of Alexei’s hand over Bitty's body with dark eyes. Bitty can read the longing on his face, the look he’d seen a lot of in the experimental phase at the nascence of their sexual relationship, before he suggests they try something Bitty's never done before.

But Jack's not saying anything yet, so Bitty starts with the toy. Jack gasps quietly when the tip breaches him; it's not very big but Bitty can imagine it feels a lot fuller than his fingers. Alexei watches quietly, Bitty can see him focusing on Jack's ass from the corner of his eye, one hand still absently resting on Bitty’s ass.

With a last look at Jack to make sure his eyes are open, Bitty pulls Alexei in, kisses him quick and messy. He angles the toy blindly, hits Jack where he can't quite reach with his fingers, pulls out another strained noise from him.

“What do you want, Jack?” Bitty asks, purposefully missing that spot as he pushes the toy in to the hilt.

Jack takes a second to respond, either because he’s thinking or because he’s too overwhelmed to speak right away. Alexei notices this, too, makes a show of reaching around Bitty to fist at his cock, and Bitty jolts at the feeling of such large hands around him.

“I want - ah - to watch you blow Alexei. Is that alright?”

Alexei's hand stills.

“Yeah,” Bitty replies, his voice all breath. “Yeah.”

They shuffle their positions until they're all comfortable, Alexei with his back against the headrest, Bitty between his open legs, and Jack to the side. Bitty gives Alexei's cock a few experimental tugs, learns the girth and the weight of it. Jack's eyes burn on him, and he wants to make this as good for Jack as it will be for Alexei. For himself.

He’s always known Jack likes watching him, Jack says as much every time they get themselves off together over Skype, but he never realized the extent of Jack's interest. When Bitty ducks his head down to take his first tentative lick of Alexei, it’s Jack's strangled gasp he hears.

Encouraged, Bitty runs his tongue along the underside, circles the tip, sinks his mouth down. Now it's Alexei Bitty hears, groaning. Bitty can't take him all the way, but he's had enough practice with Jack that he can relax his jaw and open his throat, use his hand for what he can't reach.

“He’s good at this,” Alexei says, terse like it’s through gritted teeth. Jack hums in agreement, but his eyes stay on Bitty. He’s touching himself loosely, slowly dragging the tips of his fingers over his cock, just enough to tease. The sight of it makes Bitty’s face go red again, knowing Jack is getting off to this, and Alexei’s making small, appreciative noises.

He finds that, as much as Jack likes to watch, Bitty likes being the focus, getting attention and affection from both men around him.

Jack crawls in closer, pulls Bitty off Alexei and crowds him with a kiss. Bitty’s jaw aches, but returns the kiss with all he's got, so turned on he catches himself rutting against Jack's thigh. He backs away, smiles at him and gets a smile in return, then Bitty guides Jack's head to Alexei's cock.

Jack swallows him down and Bitty’s mouth goes dry. He’s got a hand on Alexei’s hip to balance himself, bobs his head over the length of him, trailing spit with every pass, pooling in the corner of his lips. The scene is cut short when Alexei shoves gently at Jack's shoulders.

“Getting too close,” Alexei explains, a little apologetically. Jack sits on his heels, wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. “That was maybe hottest moment of my life.”

Bitty silently agrees, and God, that was just the foreplay. His heart pounds in his chest at the thought of what's coming next, at the conversation Jack and Alexei are having about positions and condoms.

“Bitty?” Jack asks for his input, making sure he isn't excluded from the decisions.

“Oh. Yeah.” Bitty tries to mimic the composure of the others, hopes his voice sounds normal when he speaks. “I think hands and knees?”

More shuffling, and Bitty takes Alexei’s spot at the head of the bed, sitting chastely with his legs crossed, and Jack's on all fours in front of him, looking a little self-conscious. Bitty gives him a small kiss.

“You sure about this, honey?”

“Yeah. Unless you're not sure? We don't have to-”

“No!” Bitty says a bit too quickly. Jack smirks at him. “I'm sure, too.”

“All ready?” Alexei's on his knees behind Jack, rolling a condom on and tossing the wrapper to the side. When they nod, Alexei gives Jack's ass a playful smack and lines himself up.

Bitty sees it on Jack's face when Alexei pushes in: his brows furrow, his mouth parts, eyes fall shut. Alexei shoots Bitty a questioning look and Bitty motions for him to continue.

When Alexei's half in, Jack’s head drops between his shoulders and his breaths come heavier. Bitty runs a hand through his hair, leans in closer.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“It’s… a lot.”

“You're doing so good.” He lifts Jack's head with both hands, kisses him. “You look so hot.”

Jack chuckles, looks pointedly at Bitty's lap, where he’s been almost painfully hard for a while now. “I figured. You want me to…?”

Bitty shakes his head. He's wound so tight, but the slightest touch could unravel him.

“Okay,” Jack says to Alexei, and Bitty continues to hold him as Alexei picks up again, hips inching forward. Bitty rains down kisses and quiet praises on Jack until Alexei is fully inside him, and Jack has mostly accustomed himself to the feeling.

Alexei pulls back, pushes in again, and Jack rocks his hips back to meet him. They keep that pace for a while, Bitty watching in awe at the rippling muscles of Jack's back and the flex of Alexei's arms as he pulls Jack back onto him.

Bitty can see Jack adjust to Alexei. After a while he starts to rocks back with each thrust, small groans escaping him. Between his legs, his cock is filling up again, so Bitty shuffles closer to get his arm under Jack and take it in his grasp.

“Ah, Bits.” Jack shivers when Bitty starts to work his fist over him.

“Hey Bitty. You want touch him easier? We switch.” With that for warning, Alexei stops, puts his hands on Jack's waist, and quickly flips him onto his back.

“Tater!” Jack shouts in surprise, awkwardly removing one arm from where it was trapped beneath him.

“Sorry, sorry. Works easier on people under 70 kg.”

If Jack has a retort lined up, it’s gone when Alexei pushes back inside him.

Bitty only watches for a moment before crawling on top of Jack, knees astride his chest, and leaning down to take him in his mouth. Every time Alexei fucks into Jack pushes him deeper past Bitty's lips.

Jack's hands scramble up Bitty's thighs, his fingers digging in, as if he can tether himself there. Without warning, Jack's tongue is on Bitty's hole, and Bitty moans around Jack's cock at the feeling.

As Jack gets closer and closer to his orgasm, his movements devolve into sharp, short bursts rather than languid motions. His tongue on Bitty, and the finger he slid inside, aren't working in tandem anymore, and his restraint on his hips is lessened as he bucks up into Bitty's mouth.

Bitty looks up to Alexei, tries to gauge where he’s at. He looks about as wrecked as Jack feels, clutching to Jack’s thighs and fucking him with less rhythm. Bitty just lets himself watch Alexei's cock working into Jack's stretched hole until a whine behind him reminds him to get busy. Bitty gives Jack's cock firm tugs.

“You're doing so good,” Bitty says, speaking to Jack but putting a hand on Alexei's hip, letting him know it’s for him, too. “Gonna come?”

“So close,” Jack says between gritted teeth. “Bits, don't stop… your mouth.”

Bitty ducks down and takes Jack back into his mouth. Above him, Alexei is groaning, one of his big hands coming to rest on the back of Bitty's head.

Despite leaving his own cock ignored, the feeling of Jack's tongue and finger on him and the sight of Alexei fucking into Jack have all built up within him. By the time Bitty gets his hand on his cock, he can already feel the stirrings of his orgasm.

Alexei comes first, bowing over so his head is resting on Bitty's, his breath coming out long and heavy. He keeps his hips moving shallowly, and Bitty sinks down over Jack's cock, taking him all the way. That's what pushes Jack over, coming hot on Bitty's tongue. All it takes is a few more strokes over himself before Bitty's done, his body shaking, cock pulsing in his hand.

He goes limp over Jack's body and draws out a wheeze but he can't move right now. He's got his head pillowed nicely on Jack's stomach and listens to Jack's breaths becoming steadier, his head rising and falling. The mattress rises as Alexei walks across the room, probably throwing out the condom but Bitty can't even turn his neck to check right now.

“You guys want alone time? Maybe talk?” Alexei hovers uncertainly at the edge of the bed, but Jack grabs him by the wrist and pulls him back down. They rearrange themselves with Bitty in the middle, laying on his back.

“I wanted to make you come,” Jack says, a bit pouty, as his wandering finger skirts near Bitty's now-soft cock.

“You did,” Bitty replies. “The two of you… it would've been over so fast for me if you touched me.”

Suddenly, Bitty's struck with the overwhelming feeling of ‘I can't believe I just did that oh my God I just had a threesome,’ but it's not bad. On one side of him, Alexei has his feet tangled with his own, a slow game of footsies, while his hand is across Bitty in Jack's hair. He knows he doesn't want Jack and Alexei to do this without him, but he also doesn't want this to be a one time thing. It's something he’ll talk to Jack about later.

“Do you think we can sneak back in the Haus?” Jack asks, stifling a yawn.

Bitty looks at the clock.

“It's been like, two hours Jack, I think they noticed we left.” He yawns, too. “Maybe we should just stay here tonight. If that's okay with Alexei. We’ll come up with an excuse tomorrow.”

“Of course is okay. Sleep better in warm bed anyways.”

There's some lazy shuffling to get under the sheets, and Bitty falls asleep with Jack clinging to his waist and Alexei’s arm over his chest.

 

* * *

 

The sun is just starting to rise above the buildings when Bitty wakes and notices Jack isn't in the bed. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looks around the room, pulling himself out from Alexei's arm, and spots Jack's shadow against the curtains, the sliding door to the balcony left open.

Jack's leaning against the railing, looking out at the horizon. He startles when Bitty calls for him, then smiles as he comes up next to him.

“What time’sit?” Bitty asks groggily, squinting against the sun glinting off the tall glass skyscrapers of Boston.

“It's early. Go back to bed.”

“Nah.” He leans his head against Jack's shoulder, willing himself to wake up. “What are you thinking about?”

“Maybe we should tell the guys about us. I think it’s time.”

“They’ll be devastated to hear I broke it off with Tater.” Bitty smirks at Jack.

“They're gonna think you're a real puck bunny,” Jack says with a playful shove, “making your way through the Falconers.”

“Oh har har.” Bitty rights himself and rests his elbows against the rail. “If you're serious about telling the guys-”

“I am,” Jack says, so emphatically that Bitty has to lean over and give him a kiss.

“-I’ll tell them to meet us for brunch ‘round one. How’s that sound?”

Jack wraps one arm around Bitty and pulls him in. Wearing only his boxers, Bitty didn't realize how cold he was until Jack holds him close enough to share his body heat. They stay like that a long moment before Jack drops a kiss to the top of Bitty's head.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Kills' Siberian Nights.   
> This was a prompt on my [tumblr](http://thehausghosts.tumblr.com) that got so, so out of hand. Thanks for reading!


End file.
